GTA Online: Import/Export
|release dates =December 13th, 2016 |preceded = GTA Online: Bikers |succeeded =Festive Surprise 2016 |availability = }} GTA Online: Import/Export is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 13, 2016. Description This update expands on Further Adventures in Finance and Felony by allowing CEO Organizations to steal and export high-end vehicles from other rival challengers across Los Santos and Blaine County. Vehicle Warehouses have been added to store up to forty vehicles to be sold, and Executive Office Garages can now be purchased, allowing storage of up to sixty personal vehicles and a Custom Mod Shop. Many new vehicles are now available, including high-end supercars and heavily modified Special Vehicles. Also, hundreds of new clothing items have been added, along with the ability to change your physical appearance from the Interaction Menu for $100,000. Contents Vehicles This update adds 18 new vehicles. *4 Benny's vehicles *8 Specialty Vehicles *2 "mission only" vehicles *4 regular vehicles Character Customization *"Plastic Surgery" became available in the form of being able to change the characters base look and facial shape, however changing the characters gender is not available. $100,000 each time the characters features are changed, not per change made. Features *Nine Vehicle Warehouses were added for purchase to store vehicles that are aquired through Vehicle Cargo missions. *Special Vehicles are now available and are stored at Vehicle Warehouses. *Garages for CEO Offices can now be purchased, it includes the players choice of 1, 2, or, 3 20 car garages with 3 floors in each garage, totaling up to 60 cars stored there, and a personal mod shop. The garages also come with unique interiors that can be additionally purchased for each garage as well as different style of flooring available to be purchased with the mod shop. *Stunt Props are introduced to the Rockstar Editor's Director Mode. *Now support Play Together on PS4 which allows parties to join Online sessions together. Game Modes *Eight Special Vehicle Missions have been included with this update. When they are completed, a discount will be provided for the vehicle that corresponds with the specific mission. *A new Adversary Mode, Turf Wars became available. Discounts & Bonuses *On December 13th, 2016 **Double Money & RP for Adversary Mode, Turf Wars. **Discounts at LSC, Benny's, and the player's personal mod shops on Bullet Proof Tires & Car Armor till December 19th. **Discounts at Ammu-Nation on Body Armor & all Ammo til December 19th. **25% off on the SuperVolito and the SuperVolito Carbon till December 19th. *On December 20th, 2016 **Festive Surprise 2016 was released and made available through tunables. **All past Festive Surprise items became available till January 9th, 2017. **The vehicles Truffade Nero and Nero Custom became available for purchase. *On December 22nd, 2016 **Snow is brought back to Los Santos, will be around till December 26th, 2016. **The vehicle Pfister Comet Retro Custom became available for purchase. **A new Adversary Mode, Juggernaut became available. **Double GTA money & RP for the Adversary Mode, Juggernaut till January 1st. *On December 23rd, 24th, or 26th, 2016 **Rockstar gave these items as gifts to all GTA Online players that logged in on any of those days. ***Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. ***A special tee-shirt that rockstar gives the player. *On December 24th & 25th, 2016 **Receive 50% more payout for all Special Cargo Deliveries, Biker Business sales, & Vehicle Exports. *On December 25th, 2016 **Rockstar gave these items as gifts to all GTA Online players that logged into online. ***Unicorn Mask. ***Pyjamas (either the Blue Checked Pajamas or White Graphic Pajamas. ***Carbine Rifle + 200 Rounds. ***Marksman Rifle + 200 Rounds. ***Basic Knuckle Dusters. ***Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. ***25 Sticky Bombs. ***25 Grenades. ***5 Proximity Mines. ***5 Molotovs. ***Full Snacks. ***Full Body Armor (10 from each category of Body Armor). Changes Text Numerous corrections to text labels. Gallery GTAOnlineImportExport-Logo-NonTransparent.png|Logo GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg Videos Export Trailer Export Update -All DLC Contents- Bugs and Glitches *There is a current bug where the drop-offs do not appear during cargo delivery involving planes, which can greatly prevent players from earning rewards. **Additionally, even if the drop-off locations from the planes are active, they will not register the cargoes being dropped off upon reaching half-completion from the delivery. *Sometimes when sourcing Vehicle Cargo, it may not appear on the map or in-game. *There is a glitch that causes the player's session to freeze when Vehicle Cargo is stolen from another player and delivered to their Vehicle Warehouse. *There is a bug that occurs when a session splits (everybody kicked out of the lobby except you), the car you're sourcing may catch on fire and/or disappear. Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Feel the Same by Battle Tapes. This song also plays on Radio Mirror Park. References Navigation hu:GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online